


Entrapdak Month 2020

by celestiasmilktea



Series: She-Ra one-shots (Mostly Entrapdak) [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapdak Month, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasmilktea/pseuds/celestiasmilktea
Summary: I'm hoping to write a short chapter each day! Thanks to tallysgreatestfan on tumblr for starting this :)
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra one-shots (Mostly Entrapdak) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762702
Kudos: 24





	1. Space

Hordak did not like space. While some might find them beautiful, the stars and nebulae only served to remind him of his time at Horde Prime’s side. Whatever aesthetic appeal a planet had was irrelevant. It was only a matter of time before it was wiped clean by Prime. Space was just a reminder of his past.  
Not to mention the physical effects it had on his body. The weightlessness tended to make him light-headed, and while he didn’t need an atmosphere to breathe, it was certainly more comfortable. He already passed out more often than anyone should, and space did him no favors.  
Yes. Hordak definitely did not like space.  
But Entrapta did, and he very much liked Entrapta.  
So, at her request, he climbed onto a spaceship named Darla and he went into space once more. Entrapta wanted to explore other planets, and she needed her lab partner with her. He did not see the appeal, as most planets in the galaxy had been destroyed by Prime, but she insisted there was always something they could learn. Hordak argued that, by that logic, they could learn more on Etheria too, but Entrapta insisted on going to space. She knew Hordak couldn’t say no to her, and that was how he found himself strapped into the seat of a First Ones spaceship while Entrapta talked affectionately to a pink orb. She clasped his taloned hand in her rough work glove when they took off, only daring to breathe when they were free from Etheria’s gravity. He wasn’t sure which one of them was meant to be comforted by this gesture, but he appreciated it nonetheless.  
Entrapta pulled him out of his seat and dragged him over to the window to look at the stars.  
He’d seen the stars. He didn’t like them. But he watched Entrapta press her face to the thick glass, and he saw her eyes light up like they were stars themselves.  
He smiled to himself. Hordak had looked at the stars before, yes. But he never had anyone show him the stars. He looked out the window again, moving closer to Entrapta as she wrapped a tendril of hair around his waist.  
Space had never been so beautiful as it was then.


	2. Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't rlly like this chapter but whatever,,, also obviously this is before the end of season 3

Entrapta was confused.   
She wasn’t ill, at least not in any way she could measure. Physically, nothing appeared to be wrong with her. She couldn’t figure out why her heart sped up and her face and chest and… other areas of her body felt hot when she was around Hordak. The most confusing part was that she wanted the feeling. She wanted to be around him, to feel that strange feeling as much as she could.  
So, like any good scientist, she ran an experiment. Hypothesis: The strange feeling was triggered by being around her lab partner. She elected not to tell him about this particular experiment, not wanting his behavior to be altered.   
She dropped down through the vent into Hordak’s sanctum. He stood off in a corner, facing away from her. “Ah, Entrapta.” He turned to face her. There was… something about the sound of his voice that made her stomach flutter in a strange way. “Good morning.”  
“Good morning.” She moved closer to him. “What are you working on today?”  
“I am attempting to increase the levels of energy the cables can hold, to see if we can connect them to the First One’s crystals my troops retrieved.” He held a light blue crystal out for her to look at.  
“Ooh, fascinating!” Entrapta’s mind raced with ways she could use the new tech, but she snapped herself out of it. She had a different experiment to focus on. She lifted herself up gently with her hair until she was only a meter or so away from him.   
“Uh- Entrapta?” He turned around, his back pressed against the work table. “What are you-”  
She edged closer to him, her heart pounding in her chest. “Just… stay still.”  
“This- I- um-” He stuttered, his face flushed. Interesting. She didn’t know his species could blush.   
She was only inches away from him at this point. Wordlessly, they locked eyes and she put her hand on his chest, where she assumed his heart was. It was beating as fast, if not even faster, then hers. He stared down at her, neither of them wanting to break the silence and tension that hovered between them.  
She realized she’d had her hand on his chest a lot longer than necessary to collect the data she needed. She pulled away, her face burning. “Uh. I just wanted to get some data, for a personal experiment.”  
“I-i see.” Hordak shook his head slightly, recovering from the intimate moment they’d just shared. “Shall we continue with the first ones tech?”  
“Ooh yes! So what have you tried so far?”   
***  
“Scorpia!” Entrapta climbed out of the vent into the hallway, startling Scorpia and making her drop some papers she’d been carrying.  
“Oh! Sorry!” Entrapta helped her collect the papers.   
“It’s all good!” Scorpia reassured her. “Did you need something?”  
“Oh yeah! So, recently, when I’m around Hordak, I have a weird feeling, it’s like my body is heating up? And my stomach feels tingly, and my heart rate speeds up. Based on my observations, Hordak experiences many of the same symptoms.”  
Scorpia stared at her, searching for what to say. “I can’t believe it.”  
“Can’t believe what?”  
“You have a crush on Hordak!” Scorpia laughed incredulously. “Oh, man, Catra’s gonna flip out when she hears this.”  
“A… crush?”  
“Yeah, like, you like him. Romantically.” She explained.  
“...Oh! That explains quite a lot, actually!” Entrapta smiled, having found the solution to her hypothesis. Oh. Wait. “Do you… think he likes me back?”   
“Uhh… well, he’s Hordak… so I don’t really know? But he does spend a lot of time with you…” Scorpia put a claw to her chin pensively.   
Catra walked around the corner. “Hey, what are you guys doing? Scorpia, I asked you to get the report.”  
“Oh, Catra! Entrapta just told me she has a crush on Hordak!”  
Catra blinked, taking in the information. Then she burst out laughing. “Oh my god! That’s, hahaha, that’s perfect!” She wiped tears of laughter out of her eyes. “There’s no way he’s not in love with you too, princess.” She said to Entrapta. “Oh my god, Hordak has a crush on someone. That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.” She turned and walked off, still laughing to herself.  
Entrapta smiled. Hordak had a crush on her too. The experiment had been a success.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
